Disaster (episode)
Series: TNG Season: 5 Original Airdate: 1991-10-21 Production Number: 205 Year: 2368 Stardate: 45156.1 Story by: Ron Jarvis & Philip A. Scorza Teleplay by: Ronald D. Moore Directed by: Gabrielle Beaumont The Enterprise is severely damaged after it collides with a quantum filament. Summary After completing a previous mission to Mudor V, the crew of the Enterprise are taking some time off before their next assignment. Riker, Worf, Data, Chief O'Brien and a pregnant Keiko O'Brien are in Ten Forward discussing what to call Keiko's baby, if its a boy. Commander La Forge is in a cargo bay with Dr Crusher, practicing singing. Councellor Troi and the Captain are on the bridge with the winners of the school science fare. As the captain and the children enter a turbolift, and Chief O'Brien leaves it, the ship is struck by a collection of quantum filaments, disabling primary life support, main engines, and computer control, and cutting off the bridge from the rest of the ship. Whilst Troi is left in command on the bridge, Ten Forward is turned into a make-shift sickbay, because heavy damage in sector 23A has blocked off access to the main sickbay and Engineering. Worf is left in charge of Ten Forward, and a labouring Keiko, as Riker and Data attempt to reach Engineering via a service crawlway. Meanwhile, La Forge and Dr Crusher are kept busy with a plasma fire, and the problem that the radiation given off will eventually cause the containers of quaratum thruster fuel in the bay to explode. The Captain and the children are left trapped in an unstable turbolift. Picard decides that they must leave the turbolift and climb the emergency shaft, so he appoints each child a rank in his "crew", and then, using optical cabling from a panel, they manage to tie themselves together and escape with the help of a climbing song (Frère Jacques). On the bridge, Ensign Ro demands that they separate the saucer section from the rest of the ship, because the antimatter containment field is dropping and they can't stop it from the bridge. However, Troi decides to not abandon the rest of the ship, and transfer some power to the consoles in Engineering in a hope that someone is there to fix the problem in the stardrive section. Data and Riker are trapped between a coolant leak and a 1/2 Million Amp arc of electricity in the crawlway. Data uses his body to break the circuit, and fortunately, his head remains operable, which Riker disconnects and takes to Engineering with him. La Forge and Dr Crusher decide that the best way to solve their problem is to open the outer bay door, evacuate all the air from the bay into space, and then repressurise it after the fire is extinguished. In Ten Forward, Worf helps Keiko deliver her baby, which was a girl (the first appearance of Molly O'Brien), which he said looked like Chief O'Brien. La Forge and Dr Crusher succeed in their plan to extinguish the fire, and repressurise the bay. Data and Riker sucessfully stabilise the antimatter containment, with the power from the bridge, and avert a warp core breach. Background Information MISC. NOTES Links and References Guest Stars *Rosalind Chao as Keiko O'Brien *Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien *Michelle Forbes as Ro Laren *Erika Flores as Marissa Flores *John Christian Graas as Jay Gordon Graas *Max Supera as Patterson Supra *Cameron Arnett as Mandel *Jana Marie Hupp as Monroe References antigrav, antimatter containment, astrophysics, battle bridge, Beverly Crusher, cargo bay, cosmic string, counselor, Data, docking latch, drive section, emergency bulkhead, emergency hand actuator, emergency procedure alpha two, emergency thruster pack, engineering station, [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]], Marissa Flores, "Frere Jacques," Gilbert and Sullivan, Gonal IV, Jay Gordon, hydroponics, hyronalin, "I Am the Very Model of a Modern Major-General," Hiro Ishikawa, isolation protocol, "The Laughing Vulcan and His Dog," Mandel, Monroe, Keiko O'Brien, Michael O'Brien, Miles O'Brien, Molly O'Brien, Mudor V, Number One, ODN conduit, The Pirates of Penzance, phaser array, plasma fire, polyduranide, power coupling, primary school science fair, quantum filament, quaratum, Ro Laren, saucer section, saucer separation, science officer, sickbay, Starbase 67, Starfleet Emergency Medical Course, suicide, Patterson Supra, swarming moth, Ten Forward, torpedo bay, tricorder, Deanna Troi, turbolift, turboshaft, warp core breach, Worf Previous Episode: Silicon Avatar Episodes of Star Trek: The Next Generation Next Episode: The Game Category:TNG episodes de:Katastrophe auf der Enterprise